Albus Potter and The First Year
by LillyYaw
Summary: Albus Potter is about to have his very first year at Hogwarts. The only things he has to go off are the stories his dad and mum have told him and the many lies James has told him. He doesn't know what to expect he just knows he needs to stick by his cousin and his only friend. /There are no OC's/
1. Train Ride and Sorting Hat

Albus sat in the seat next to his brother James, his cousin Rose, his friend Scorpius and some other random kids who needed a seat. Tucked in his pocket were his wand and a few galleons and sickles his father had given him for some treats. He sat back in his seat reading a chapter book about vampires that he'd gotten from a used book store in London. Even though his brother constantly told him the stuff in this book were fake, he found interest.

The train moved slow and felt smooth along the tracks. Rose sat silently staring out the window next to her and James was making friends with the kids who were sitting alongside him and Scorpius. James ignored everyone and kept his eyes glued to the book. Before too long he felt the seat next to him become empty then filled in a matter of seconds.

"Whatcha reading Potter?" Scorpius asked, getting next to Albus ear. Albus flinched and placed the book in his lap, placing his thumb where he'd left off. He looked over at Scorpius who's hair was no longer sleeked back and his face held a smile.

Albus rolled his eyes and looked at his book, "Nothing you'd be interested in _Malfoy_. " He then picked his book back up and began reading once more as if he'd never gotten interrupted. Scorpius sat back in the seat and pouted slightly. Unlike his father he wasn't stuck up or unfriendly.

"Why don't we call each other by our first names? You can call me Scorpius and I'll call you Albus? Deal? " Albus put his book down and placed the small bookmark his sister had made him in between the paged. "You're not going to let me read are you?" Albus sat his book next to him and stared at Scorpius.

Scorpius leaned forward and shook his head, "I'm not going to allow my best friend be unsocial like he was in Primary School. " Albus gave him a dirty look and slouched in his seat. "I was not unsocial." Everyone in the booth got quiet and stared at him. James started laughed and Rose gave him a funny look.

James smiled and patted his brother's leg, "Al… Saying you weren't unsocial is like saying… Well it's like saying Dad's old stories aren't interesting. It's just something you don't say. " Albus' face turned red and he sank more into his seat. After a long moment everyone went back to talking and Rose went back to staring out the window.

Scorpius gave Albus a half smile and then started to talk once more. "Do you have to use the loo? " Albus nodded even though he really didn't. He just wanted to get out of the area. Both boys stood up and made their way through the small walk way to the bathroom. There was a line built of 4 students; some carrying their uniforms in hand and some just waiting to go to the bathroom. Scorpius and James stood in silent in line waiting for their turn. By the time both were done a load of people had shone up with their uniforms waiting to change.

Both boys made their way back to the booth and found everyone had already changed. Rose must have left for a moment to allow the boys to change quickly. Scorpius and Albus decided it'd be best to go back to the bathroom and change into the proper wear, as it was soon time to arrive at Hogwarts.

They changed rather quickly and made their booth once more. Everyone was back to talking and the boys took their seats. Albus didn't even try picking up his book again because he knew Scorpius would talk to him again.

The rest of the train ride was consumed with Scorpius and Albus talking and bringing Rose into the conversation a few time.

**[Sorting Hat]**

Every first year waited for the great hall doors to open. Some stared at Albus and mumbled things and other just made small talk with the person next to them. Scorpius stood with a smile on his face looking at everything around them. "It's better than dad described it…. What do you think Al?"

Albus paid no attention to what Scorpius had said and just nodded, " Yeah... brilliant. " Scorpius made a face and stepped in front of Albus and frowned. "What are you thinking about?" Albus pushed him over and tried to ignore him. He didn't want to say he was worried about being a Slytherin, especially not to Scorpius.

When the doors opened they stood in rows of two and walked down the middle of the great hall. Inside were 4 tables lined up with the students year 2-7. Albus spotted his brother but didn't smile or do anything. There was a small amount of chatter coming from the students as the first years walk in but it all stops when they pile into the front of the hall.

A women that was explained to be the head master and head of the Gryffindor house stood before the students holding a parchment of paper, next to her sat a stool where a hat sat upon it. She told the students that they were meant to come up when their names were called and they all understood.

Albus waited his turn as each student got called, soon Scorpius had his name called and he sat upon the stool. The hat made no hesitation calling our Slytherin, as his father was put in that house too. When Scorpius went to sit down he smiled at Albus and then made his way quickly to one of the last seats.

Albus was one the last few to have his name called. He walked slowly to the stool and took a seat. The hat didn't speak or made any movement. But a moment later Albus heard a voice speak in his head.

"_You're rather special aren't you boy….." _Albus looked around and no one seemed to be looking at the hat but rather Albus. That's when he realized the hat was in his head. "_You're Harry Potter's youngest Son. You have the irritation of your father and his curiosity…. But this can be discussed later… For now we must figure out where to put you_." Albus stared at the door and then realized maybe he could talk to the hat if he thought.

"_Why are you talking out loud like you did with the other children_?" The hat began laugh and spoke in a hushed tone, "_Because, we're meant to have our secrets that no one else must know. _" The hat paused and began speaking again. "_Now dear boy, you must think you need to be placed where your brother is and where your father and mother once were, but that's not true._ " Albus spoke allowed, "_What do you mean? Where are you placing me?_ "

The hat spoke loudly and Albus' face turned pale. "Slytherin."

Loud cheers came from the Slytherin table and James sat with a surprised look on his face. He honestly thought that his little brother would be placed with him. The hat was taken from atop Albus' head and he stood up and walked to the table, Scorpius had moved so he could sit next to Albus and he smiled at him. "So we're roomies now aye?"

As soon as Albus took a seat he was back up and running down the hall. His stomach had turned and he couldn't hold in the small amount of food that sat in his stomach. Not before long he found a toilet and puked up whatever was in him.

When he was finished he wiped his mouth was a square of toilet paper and stood up to flush the toilet. He heard someone run into the bathroom and expected James but when he opened the stall he saw Scorpius standing by a sink waiting for him. "Are you alright mate? Saw your face turn white and you were off. "

Albus nodded and walked to the sink and washed his mouth out with water. "I tried chasing after you but I got lost. Took me a while just to realize some of those doors aren't even real. "Scorpius thought talking might ease the moment.

"I'm gonna be known as the boy who puked on his first day. " Albus whipped his mouth with a paper towel and threw it into the trash.

Scorpius smiled, "Well… You did say you didn't want to be known as the son of the boy who lived. "Albus couldn't help but smile at that. Scorpius laughed and Albus grabbed his sleeve and they began making their way back to the great hall.


	2. Night

Albus and Scorpius made their way back to the Great Hall and saw the feast had already started. Everyone was eating, talking and enjoying themselves. When they walked past the 3rd year students they began saying 'Pukesy Potter.' Albus wanted to leave again but Scorpius convinced him to stay and eat.

When the meal was over and everyone was beginning to leave a man walked up to Scorpius and Albus, "Slytherin, this is a shocker. "

Albus knew right away who the man was and turned around and smiled, "Mr. Longbottom, dad told me to say hello to you. " Albus shook his hand and introduced Scorpius. Just like Neville had done to Albus he shook his hand.

"You're Draco's son. Everyone told me you look a lot like your father. " Neville spoke quickly, over the past 19 years and when the Battle of Hogwarts ended he'd gained a great bit of courage.

Scorpius stood there awkwardly while Albus and Neville talked. Before long the great hall was cleared out except for the first years from the 4 houses. This gave the three of them the sign that they need to leave. Albus walked with Scorpius behind all of the other Slytherins as they made their way to the dungeon. When they had reached a stair case Albus noticed James standing next to the top. When Albus reached him James gave him a hug.

"You're gonna be fine alright. I'm sorry I didn't come after you; I saw Scorpius go running and thought maybe you wouldn't want to be overwhelmed," James stopped for a moment and Albus opened his mouth to speak but James began talking again. "And disregard everything I said about Slytherin. Mum and dad won't be mad. You'll be fine. "James pulled from the hug and messed up his brother's hair knowing this always made Albus mad.

The boys said goodnight and James was off and Scorpius and Albus went back to following the group of first years.

When the boys got to their Dormitory each kids bags were sat by the door. Scorpius and Albus chose beds next to one another and the other boys were sat at random. Everyone was tired from the long train ride and full from the feast. The snores from the other boys were heard but Albus couldn't sleep.

Everything that James said and him being in Slytherin was eating at him. He didn't know how his father would react and he didn't know how any one in his family would react. Everyone around him knew he wasn't a bad person. He was like his father except more quiet and awkward. He was as curious and easily irritated as his father was. How was his dad a Gryffindor and not him?

He stared at the roof and dragged his eyes along the pattern of the green curtains. He tried counting sheep like his father had told him to do when they had left home earlier that morning. He was always so interesting in the stories his father told. He knew his dad was a brave man and that everything he did was because he was meant to.

Soon Albus found himself laying on his side and staring at Scorpius' bed. He'd hoped maybe Scorpius was up and they could talk. After 5 minutes he stood up and shook his friend.

"Scorpius…. Scorpius wake up I need to go pee and I don't know where the bathroom is." Albus really did need to use the restroom; and he honestly had no way of knowing where it was. Albus shook Scorpius for a long while before he finally sat up.

Albus sat back on his bed and stared at the half asleep boy. Scorpius flipped his legs over the side of the bed and slipped on his shoes and stood up. He didn't say a word but Albus followed him. They went up a flight of stairs and into the main common room. "Sorry I woke you up. I really need to pee."

Scorpius yawned, "It's alright. It's understandable." They walked around the Common room and never found anything that looked like or said anything about the toilets. Both boys got confused and thought maybe they could wake up an older boy to see if he knew; but knowing it was nearly 2 AM they wouldn't be too happy. Finally Scorpius came to the conclusion that they needed to go look around out in the castle for one.  
Albus ran to his bed and grabbed his torch, because neither of them knew how to conjure light with their wands. They walked through the portrait hole and out into the main part of the dungeon; luckily they grabbed their torch because none of the area was lit up and no one was even present outside the Common Room.

They walked around using only the torch for lighting and finally came across a bathroom. By this point both boys needed to use the rest room so they went. By the time they got out Albus' wrist watch said it was 2:15. He knew someone was going to catch them out of them Common Room soon and they'd get into serious trouble.

They hurried their way back to the portrait and soon realized, neither of them had the password.

"Albus, why didn't you remember it? You're the smart one." Scorpius said, flailing his arms in every direction as he talked. Albus said silent and tried to remember the password. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out.

In the end both boys sat on the ground shivering since the area in the dungeon was so cold. Maybe someone will come and let them in soon. But before long, they both fell asleep.  
_

[Morning time]

Laughter came from the boys who passed by. The boys woke up and Albus had his head sitting on the shoulder of Scorpius and they both freaked out and pushed away from each other. Everyone was still laughing and they stood up, seeing that the portrait was still open they both ran through and back up to their beds.

"How did Professor Warren [Made up Head of Slytherin] not come and wake us up? " Scorpius said, pulling off his bed shirt quickly and slipping a day one on. Then he slipped on a new pair of pants. Albus wasn't speaking; he just kept changing. He was fully embarrassed. He thought the school year couldn't start any worse; he was wrong. When both boys were finished changing they made their way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Rose and James. They didn't know why everyone was laughing at them and Scorpius had to explain it to them. Albus sat silently eating his toast and James stared at him.

"Albus, this'll blow over in a week. You two weren't doing anything but trying to find the loo. If this is anyone's problem it's Warren's fault for not showing you where it was. Don't worry about a thing. Once classes start on Monday everyone won't have time to taunt you."

Albus nodded as James tried to make him feel better. He knew his brother meant well but his brother didn't understand the real things behind the taunting. How do you get taunted by your own house? He felt so little in a place so big. He'd just started and everyone already hated him. What did he do? Nothing, and that's the problem.


	3. First Day

[ So I've already come to the conclusion of writing a second book. I'm gonna put a small preview at the end of this one. Thank you for reading so far. ]

Monday came quickly and Albus found himself getting prepared for his first lesson. His class would be with the other First years from the Gryffindor house. He looked at the schedule on the wall for the first years and it read 'Lesson 1: Xylomancy' He sighed and grabbed his books and went down to the Common Room. His robes that were plain black when he bought them were now covered in spots of green; it symbol of him being in Slytherin. Scorpius was playing with a pillow that was sitting against one of the couches. Albus walked up to him and smiled, "You ready for your first day?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, but we won't have a good start if we don't head to the class." Albus smiled and both boys headed out. Neither of them felt like eating breakfast so they spent a little more time sitting in the common room.

When Albus had originally got all his books he studied them a little bit, but not enough to know everything about each subject. He'd hoped his teachers would think he was a little smart. He was a teacher's pet in school but he wanted it different here.

When they entered their first class people were already sat down so they took the seat in the back of the classroom and talked to one another. They didn't have much to talk about but they didn't care.

About a quarter to 9 is when the other first years started showing up. They piled in at groups. Scorpius and Albus smiled at Rose as she walked in and she stood by them to talk for a moment then took a seat near the front row next to another first year girl. At 9 the bell rang a tapping came from the back of the room.

Everyone turned around quickly and saw a woman holding a stick standing in the back. Her hair was a light shade of brown and her eyes were bright blue; the smile she wore upon her lips was warm and made her seem sweet.

She made her way to the front of the classroom by walking between the students. "Hello first years; hope you're enjoying your day so far. " When she reached the front of the class she held up to what seemed to be a twig and looked around.

" what am I holding?" The women said, pointing the twig straight at Rose. She turned beat red and then spoke softly. "A stick..?"

The professor smiled, "Exactly 5 points to Gryffindor." She smiled at Rose then turned around and wrote things on a chalk board. Albus tried to read it but she was standing in front of it. When she moved he noticed she wrote 'What is Xylomancy'.

She sat the chalk down and tapped the stick against the board a few times. "Okay now, write this down as we go. Take out a parchment and quill. "The students did as they were told. "Now who can tell me what Xylomancy is?"

No one but Rose put up their hand. Albus knew the answer but didn't want to be known as the teacher's pet so he only wrote it down. On his paper he had labeled 'What is Xylomancy? The study of Division through sticks; you use fallen tree branches to tell the future.' He smiled to himself then looked up at to see the teacher was no long at the front of the classroom, but she was instead hovering over him. His face turned red and she smiled.

"Xylomancy is the study of Division through sticks; it's when you use fallen tree branches to tell the future." She then began walking to the front again. She didn't reward Albus points or point out that he'd been the one who answered her. And he was happy she didn't.

[End of Period 1]

The professor released everyone to go to their second period at 10:30. When everyone was packing up she called Albus to stay behind. Scorpius told him he'd wait outside and Albus nodded and began walking to the teacher's desk. She smiled and began eating a piece of candy she'd had hidden in her desk. "Would you like a piece ?"

Albus shook his head, "No thank you." He said politely. She closed the drawer and it seemed to disappear. Albus was shocked for a moment but got back into normal time when the teacher began talking again.

"Why didn't you raise your hand when I asked what the answer was?"

Albus shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't want to be wrong. "The professor let out a light scoff and stood up. "You seem like a bright boy, and if you're anything like your father you have real talent. Just don't let people make you think that because you're a Slytherin you can't be as great as your father once was."

Albus smiled, he didn't know why but the way the teacher spoke reminded him of his mother. She made you feel warm inside and like you were the only special person in the world. When they were done talking she told him that he may leave that he should raise his hand more. He smiled and left the classroom and found Scorpius playing with a bouncy ball.

When he noticed Albus he stopped playing and looked at him. "What did the Professor say?"

"It doesn't matter. " Albus said, walking towards his next class. The day was alright until they hit lunch.


End file.
